warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Declined? Sandstar posted a comment on Swiftstar saying "Please work on this or it will be declined" can she decline it if your helping Warriors88 with her Charart? (Sorry if this didn't make any sense) --PandastormPanda Love 02:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll call her. (She might be sleeping) --PandastormPanda Love 02:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Okay, I was working on stuff for my roleplay forum(Warrios: The Resurrection), and a bunch of character profiles got deleted off of here. By you. Might I ask, why that is? EDIT: Ah, thanks for letting me know. And also, thanks for fixing the spelling error on the main page ^^ Stormfur He was just removed from the talk page for no reason... --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, I've put him back up. Mind commenting on him and Jayfeather? I think Jayfeather's ready. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 18:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL sorry. Just when I see the word Bramble I think of Brambleclaw. :P --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 18:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I had some trouble with the mudstreaks on Stormfur... what do you think? As for Jayfeather, I can't make the stripes much darker, but they need to be darkened... --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 19:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Cliffnotes lol, no problem. I get into a little rhythm of doing them, when I have enough time. I wouldn't worry about putting too much, chapter 15 is a long one anyway; a lot happens. =) I just try and cut out too many feelings of character and stick to the really iportant things if ine get too long ^_^ [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 10:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Charart Hi Bramble, It's Nightwhisker (you know, the annoying one...) I was just asking for some help real fast. On my computer, when I copy and paste a blank into pixlr, The background is black, so when I turn it white, the lineart turns white too. (below is what happens.) So I was asking for some help. If you could help me in any way it would be great! ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'''Night whisker98]]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) But that's what I do, I copy and paste it to MS Paint, then color it in, then add shading, highlights, blurring, ect. in pixlr. Any other advice? ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) This is what I did, tell me if it's ok or not. ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) yea, I did it by hand, but never mind, i'll ask Ash shadow, he/she has been helping me with my lineart, by coloring the background and the lineart being black... like this... ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Mentors & Apprentices Hi Bramble, I am an apprentice of PCA (but you already knew that) Do I have a mentor? because Sandy assigned me Sparrowsong, but than people started saying there was no mentoring program anymore. So is Sparrow still my mentor?? ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 21:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC)